Cellphone Seduction
by Weirdly Anonymous
Summary: Warning! Adult themes ahead. Hermione forces Draco to keep a cellphone and he one day hears something shocking! Will this forever change his view of this muggle contraption?


**Cellphone Seduction **

**by Weirdly Anonymous**

* * *

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. :) This story, however, is a product of my imagination. This is really short. CAUTION! Adult themes up ahead!

* * *

Draco mentally huffed as he loosed his robes at the collar. Things were not going well at the ministry.

'It just had to be one of those days' he groaned silently.

It had started with the damn alarm clock.

'Why the hell does she insist on using it?!' A dark cloud was starting to form in his head.

His wife of barely one year still insisted on depending on those muggle contraptions. It was irritating him to death.

'And the little cellphones she insist I keep on my person.' his eyes flashed. 'I don't even use them!'

A vibrating object in his pocket startled him out of his thoughts.

'Speak of the little devil...' grumbling, he took it out and read a message from his "dear" Hermione.

After a minute of trying to figure out the buttons ('Truly exasperating!') he was able to read the message.

_- Listen to the file attached. See you when you get home...I'll be waiting. -_

A small crease made its way to his forhead as he tried to figure out the cryptic message. Was there anything wrong? His mind raced through all the possibilities, but times were peaceful.

Shrugging, he pressed the button to play the file.

No sound.

Furrowing his brows, he experimentally lifted the phone to his ear...

...and almost dropped it in shock.

Was that...?

As fast as he dropped it he whipped it up to his ear again.

"Ahh...Draco...Mmm..." It was Hermione's voice gasping through the little muggle contraption.

All the color drained from Draco's face before it sparkled a bright scarlet hue.

"Ohh...yes...YES..." her breathy moan transmitted itself from the cellphone and into his brain.

Beads of sweat ran down his face as he listened to his wife's husky voice as she came, her voice blending with his.

_I'll be waiting._

His eyes narrowed as he fought for control.

'When did she...' Images of Hermione setting down something on the cupboard before he set her on the kitchen counter flashed through his head. It had been one of the best... endeavors they had done so far.

Bloody hell.

He checked the wizard clock and promptly groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Two hours before he gets off from work.

Two bloody hours.

Merlin help him, he'll just have to stay seated until then.

* * *

Hermione closed her flip phone, grinning widely.

Walking to the walk-in closet, she tried to contain her excitement as she unearthed the red little racy number she had hidden from her dear husband. The matching red stockings and the killer sexy heels would complete the outfit.

'And for the final piece...'

She drew out Draco's favorite trench coat.

Hermione cackled mentally. 'Boy have I got plans for you...'

Back at the ministry, a sudden chill went up Draco's spine for no reason at all. Frowning a little, he looked around before going back to the mound of paper work in front of him, attempting to divert his very...stimulated mind.

* * *

Draco buried himself into his new coat as he stepped into Muggle London. Just a short walk and he would be home. He and Hermione had opted for a more private life, which they wouldn't be able to get from living in the wizarding world.

He absently waved at the concierge as he entered their building. They lived at the penthouse of one the Granger's hotels. It had shocked him to no ends to find out that Hermione Malfoy formely Granger was actually a heiress in the muggle world. Though both her parents were doctors, her family owned a chain of hotels all over the world. They lived in the one nearest to the wizarding world entrance.

He was startled out of his reverie as the elevtor dinged and the doors opened.

He calmly went inside and pushed the button for his floor.

Still buried in his thoughts, he didn't notice that someone else was in the same lift until she spoke.

"Going where I'm going?" The voice was sultry and familiar.

Shocked frozen, he slowly turned around to find his "little wifey" looking at him in a way that could erupt a whole forest in flames. His throat suddenly felt parched as he found her coolly leaning on the metal wall, engulfed in his favorite trench coat, one of her long legs parting it, encased in satiny thigh- high red stockings and black sandals that made them look even longer and creamier.

The sound of her orgasm through his cellphone flashed in his brain as his body started walking towards her without hesitation.

He paused as he realized something.

"You're not wearing anything under that coat?!"

If anything, her grin got wider. The vixen.

"I am wearing something underneath!" she purred.

With deliberate movements, she opened the coat and dropped it to the floor as his jaw did the same.

Above the thigh-high stockings was a red corset with a small ruffly skirt edged in black. A Red ribbon band with a black flower was tied to her graceful neck. Her hour shaped figure was emphasized, showing a tiny waist, round bottoms, and her breasts almost spilling heavily at the top.

Hermione's smile turned sweet.

"I'm wearing this!"

"...Draco?"

Still nothing. Then, fast as lightning Draco slamed her to the wall, furiously pressing his lips to hers.

Her leg immediately wrapped around his waist to press him closer as her hands explored his expansive back through his coat, tracing the ripples and ridges of muscle and bone.

"Oh Merlin..." she breathed as he started to feast on her neck, tracing a path of small bites down to the top of her breast.

Draco growled low in his throat.

"Do you know how much hell you have put me through today? I couldn't stop thinking about your voice."

She whimpered as he bit her earlobe, then immediately soothed it with his tongue.

"I wanted to go home. It was hell to hear you moan into my hear when I listened to that damned phone."

Her tiny whimpers turned low as he caressed the top of her breasts, then inserted a finger into the bodice of the corset.

His other hand trailed lower to caress her thigh.

Strong white hands suddenly grabbed his robes.

"I need you NOW." Hermione's entire being as demanding.

Ding!

Both eyes turned towards the elevator doors. They were home.

"...lucky no one else was going up, huh?" Hermione breathed.

Draco's eyes widened in realization. He had forgotten about that!

They looked at each other and started laughing, getting out of the lift before the doors closed again.

Entering their room Hermione hugged Draco from the back.

"So...did you like my surprise?" she was feeling suddenly shy.

Draco turned to hug her back.

"Can't say that this day was not eventful." he answered wryly.

He kissed her softly.

"What would I do without you?"

She buried her hands into his perfect silky locks.

"I love you."

Draco smirked.

"I know."

He kissed her, pushing her onto the bed.

"...And don't think I forgot what today is."

He removed the ribbon from her neck, replacing it with a sparkling necklace, made of white gold, diamonds and emeralds.

'To go with your hair' he though fondly.

"Happy anniversary, darling."

* * *

End

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! :)

- Weirdly Anonymous


End file.
